


please dont miss me

by silvercross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek has lost his entire pack and has 1 day left.<br/>He chooses to spend it with the last person left.</p><p>*note*<br/>this is my first work and the feels fghjk im so sorry !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek gently leant against the door knowing without a doubt he would be there. His room looked the same; it felt odd coming back after all this time and that room which they had spent hours in. After all that had happened he felt that it should look different somehow, more adult maybe to reflect what they had been through. He was laying there the same as he always did hair messed from sleep mouth hanging open softly snoring, he looked older, the scars from the last few years marring his body and the dark rings below his eyes betrayed just how little sleep he had been getting, that made it that much harder to wake him. He silently padded over to the bed running a hand through his hair, he grumbled in his sleep. Derek kissed him gently, a mere bush of lips against skin, he hummed and sighed.  
“I need you to wake up” he whispered in his ear “I need you…” he swallowed thickly trying to contain his tears “I need you just for a little while then you can get on with your life” he stirred “please wake up for me” he opened his eyes. He raised his head and smiled as if Derek was the only thing in his world, he gave him an identical smile back  
“you’re here…” he breathed as he reached up and cupped his face, he nodded tears gathering in his eyes “what’s wrong?” a couple tears escaped to roll down his cheeks before they were gently brushed away. He considered for a moment telling him the truth but the truth was too hard to bear  
“I missed you” Derek answered gruffly  
“God you really are an idiot, but I missed you too” he answered pulling Derek into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a while before he added hesitantly “the others…?”  
“Stiles…”

~*~  
Scott had died in Texas. Bullet to the brain kills a wolf as fast as it kills a human. It was Allison who pulled the trigger 

Boyd had died in DC. Suicide. It got too much for him. 

Erica died in Nevada. She never felt the final blow the rival pack had broken her spine to make sure of that.

Jackson died on the Oregon border. Jackson was stupid he left what remained of the pack to go find Lydia. He was shot by hunters the pack never found out where the left his body.

Isaac was living in San Francisco, barely. They bashed his skull in, the brain damage was permanent… and severe.  
~*~  
Derek shook his head gently, pressing his nose into stiles’ neck. The young man sighed sadly  
“I used to hope… they were just hiding somewhere but I think I knew” standing Derek pulled stiles towards the door “where are we going?”  
“Nowhere, anywhere I don’t care” stiles smiled sadly  
“How about the reserve? The pack used to love it there. They…. Uh they bulldozed your old house by the way” he added sheepishly  
“I know, I went by to visit Laura’s grave” said softly as he watched stiles pull on his sneakers and red hoodie. They climbed into the jeep which had to be at least as old as the driver “the jeeps still running I see” Derek said quietly  
“Costs a fortune but yeah” they sat in silence for a while as stiles drove to the reserve. “so am I going to have to sarcasm you to death sour wolf or are you going to tell me willingly why you came back?” they reached the dirt track at the entrance to the forest  
“I have no one else” he whispered  
“Can… can you tell me how they…”  
“No” Derek interrupted sharply “you don’t want to know” they got out of the car trudging down the worn foot path which they had used so many times before. After a short time stiles gathered the courage to catch hold of Derek’s hand. The wolf tensed for a moment before squeezing the hand in his gently. They walked in silence their feet making the only noise on the frozen ground. Their breath drifted lazily away from them in a white steam.  
“what are you going to do now” stiles asked quietly, since the pack left he had gotten quieter, less hyper, like a little bit of him had just curled up and died. They stopped and sat in the same clearing they had had their first kiss.  
“I don’t know” he whispered leaning against stiles  
“Will you make a new pack? Danny moved after that alpha shattered his leg so he not an option but I'm sure there are others”  
“I'm not making a new pack”  
“Why not?”  
“No point” Derek breathed as he leant back onto the cold dirt  
“What! What do you mean no point? If you don’t make a pack you will be an omega! That’s just not who you are”  
“I don’t want to fight with you today stiles I just got back lets have one nice day huh?” stiles lay down next to Derek his palm over the wolfs heart  
“Ok. I worry is all” he whispered into Derek’s side  
“It’s what I love about you” he growled  
“oh yeah I thought it was my sophistication and cool demeanour” Derek laughed “or was it my rocking body and rugged good looks” the wolf continued to smile “maybe my soft lips” he breathed as he leant up so the two men were nose to nose  
“It’s been so long I don’t remember”  
“Then let me remind you” their lips met softly at first then more passionately so hard the force was almost bruising Derek broke the kiss and lay back on the ground  
“God I missed you” the wolf breathed  
“I see how it is you only want me for my sexual prowess” Derek shut his eyes  
“Shut up stiles”

~*~  
They stayed in the wood chatting about life until the sun started to dip towards the horizon.  
They went back to stiles house and curled up on the bed.  
Dozing lightly stiles innocently asked what in his opinion the worst question of his life  
“What happened to the hunters who were chasing you?”  
“They caught me”  
“What do…?”  
“One of them felt sympathy for me and let me go”  
“But not forever” he shook my head  
“How long?”  
“About half an hour until they come for me” the boy crumpled as if the wolf had hit him “this was my last day”  
“You could have run”  
“I wouldn’t have gotten far”  
“What are they *sniff* um what are they going to you know do to you?” Derek looked away in pain  
“Oh god” stiles gasped  
“I needed today; I needed one last day to be with the person I love and to be normal”  
“But your not you know normal do you think you could… come back?”  
“No, when you were dying I gave up my immortality to save you”  
He wrapped his arms around me  
“Why do I have to lose you?”  
“Because we were never meant to be together”  
“If that’s true then why did we fall in love?”  
So we could hurt each other so much we wish we could die, it’s why I fought it so much in the beginning, and I’m just sorry you have to stay here while I go”  
“If you die I will kill myself I promise you that”  
“Don’t you dare” he growled sitting up from within stiles arms  
“I'm not living without you”  
“Yes you are. You can have a normal life after I'm gone”  
“You think I can come back after this?”  
“Sometimes we have to do things we know will hurt now but will be easier later”  
“This will never get better”  
“I don’t want to fight with you about this I only have twenty minutes left. I need to know you will be alright or I will be more anxious when I go to die than necessary and going to your death is stressful enough.”  
He held me tighter  
“We’ll be together one day you know”  
“You’ve always been with me, how could it be any other way”  
“Please don’t miss me”  
“Of course I will silly sour wolf” he whispered thickly. Reaching into his jacket Derek pulled out a note book brushing his hand over it lightly  
“I…I had a lot of free time recently and I wrote something for you, for as you go through life just things I… would want you to know about milestones so you… so you don’t forget me. Forget us, what we did the way we feel right here right now” he pressed the leather bound book to the young man’s chest  
“If you think I could ever forget you, ever you must be seriously brain dead”  
“God this is so fucked up”  
“This has been my life for so long nothing surprises me anymore”  
“I don’t want to die” the wolf whispered brokenly  
“I don’t want you to die either” the boy whispered back as silent tears streamed down his face  
They held onto each other as if it were life or death. Desperately trying to burn every last detail of each other into their memory. The way stiles’ eyes were a light whiskey colour. The way Derek’s hair was so soft. The look of happiness mixed with despair that filled stiles eyes and the look of pure love that Derek returned. A knock at the door signified the beginning of the end. Stiles twisted his hands in Derek’s shirt  
“I’ve got to go” Derek whispered  
“No” the boy sobbed  
The hunters broke down the door  
“They’re coming”  
“I don’t care!” he yelled and held him even tighter  
The hunters ran up the stairs  
“They promised not to hurt you”  
“Oh god Derek, don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me”  
They burst through the bed room door  
“Please don’t miss me” he whispered before they were pulled apart  
“DEREK” stiles screamed trying to walk towards him but he was held back by a hunter  
The wolf went quietly down the stairs. The hunter dragged a kicking and screaming stiles behind. Gerard stood proudly on the lawn  
“Hello little hale, ready to die?”  
“Yes let’s just go and get this done with”  
“Go? Why would we go when your audience is here?” Derek looked behind to see stiles struggling in the grip of a burly hunter  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” the alpha roared  
“And we won’t hurt him… physically” the old man smirked. Derek moved to walk towards the love of his life when he felt the first bullet hit him. He sagged to his knees, turning enough to take the next bullet in the chest, he fell forward, dimly noticing that stiles was screaming.  
“He’s as good as dead boys lets go” Th old man said the group of hunters moving off quietly. He felt himself rolled onto his back and his head cradled in someone’s lap. The wolfs bane in the bullets were already at his heart and he could feel very little pain.  
“Derek?” he opened his eyes unaware that he had closed them. Stiles smiled down at him  
“Stiles, promise me something will you?” the wolf gasped  
“Anything” the boy said pressing a kiss to the dying man’s forehead  
“Don’t let this break you” stiles was crying in earnest now  
“I…I won’t” he gulped “I promise I won’t”  
“I love you” the wolf whispered. The human chuckled  
“Of all the times in the world you chose now to tell me that for the first time”  
“Seemed like as good of a time as any” black veins crept up his neck  
“If it matters I love you too”  
“Please don’t miss …” his voice failed “please…” he head lolled to the side “stiles…” his eyes looked their last and Derek hale was no more.  
A howl broke the night. Not a wolf but a heartbroken boy who would break the man he loved' last wish.  
He missed him with a fire that would burn until the day he died.


	2. Chapter 2

_Breathe_

The young man opened the worn book once more his breath rattling in his lungs.

_Breathe_

He would make it home.

_Breathe_

He would survive long enough to see all of his friends one more time.

_Breathe_

He would say goodbye.

->*<-

Stiles visited Isaac first. Derek had written in the journal a detailed description of each of their deaths.

Stiles had poured over the journal so many times now he almost knew it by heart.

He knew they had pinned him down and smashed his skull onto a rock so many times he was barely alive then injected him with wolfs bane.

The damage to Isaacs’s brain was horrible. The once brave, loyal, kind-hearted boy was a vegetable, his eyes not even registering the presence of another in the room. His vacant gaze fixed on a point in the distance.

Derek had written to stiles on the day of the attack.

->*<-

Dear stiles

You should be reading this after your mothers 60th birthday. I know today will be hard for you but you should have people there to support you. I wish I could have been there, we would have stayed home watching her favourite movies and baked a cake then at sunset we would have laid flowers at her grave and left her a slice of cake, you would have cried and I would have held you until you were happy again.

They attacked Isaac today and I know that it is not long until they come for me. I have given up hope but you cannot. I am coming to you my love I am coming …

->*<-

Stiles had cried as he read the heartfelt cry through the alphas words. He spoke at length at Isaac crying and shaking him but no response came. Stiles cried that night wishing he could bring the boy back.

->*<-


	3. Be At Peace

->*<-

Stiles visited Jackson’s headstone next, they never found his body so they just put up a simple slab of concrete in the woods in Oregon, near the cabin they were staying in. just a slab of concrete with his name on it that’s all that was left. Derek had written about jacksons disappearance it seemed like they really just had no idea where he was like he just ceased to exist

->*<-

Dear stiles

Today is your first day of work. Congratulations, I knew you could do it. Dress smart, be smart, be punctual and don’t be too sarcastic because I know you will try to be funny by being the sarcastic little shit you usually are but do try to make your boss like you.

Isaac got a job last week, he’s working at McDonalds. He hates it. We all laughed when he came home in his hair net. He looks like a dinner lady! But I'm proud of him he’s bringing in money for a little while until we leave again. Jacksons not here we don’t know where he is, he left us a note three days ago  saying he was going to find Lydia. We know she was taken by hunters but w have no idea where she is…

_Of course they couldn’t find her out there she was just outside beacon hills. I found her, killed those sick hunters too_

We’re staying in this cute set of cabins, lake just down the road store for food. I want you to see this, its beautiful here. I can lose myself here imagining you’re beside me, I wish it was different, I wish me being with you wouldn’t hurt you, I wish … I wish you were a wolf too so we could be together, I'm selfish I know but that’s the truth.

Well I hope Jackson comes home soon but I have a horrible feeling they got to him, I cant sense him any more, I hope its just hes too far away but some how I just don’t think that’s the case. It feels like hes just gone, where ever he is I hope hes with Lydia. We have to leave soon, keep on the move stay away from the hunters. I hope you are safe and happy.

I hope you don’t miss me too much.

All my love forever, your Derek.

     ->*<-

Stiles had found Lydia a month after Derek’s death. Her parents had moved and forgotten about her. The police had stopped looking for her after stiles’ father’s death, but stiles hadn’t stopped looking for all of them. Stiles had fought to get her back. The last member of the pack and all. Well that and the fact that he still loved her. After he saved her she had stayed at his house. The hunters had experimented on her and she had regular nightmares, she refused to tell stiles what it was they did to her but she would creep into his room during the night and curl into him. After a short while they had given up the pretence and simply slept in the same room. They had stayed like this for 2 years, Lydia going on with her life becoming an interior designer, but staying in the town so she could stay with stiles. Stiles had already done the police academy and was a deputy at the police station. Neither of them could stay in a romantic relationship, Lydia was still too fragile and stiles’ heart was broken,  they loved each other. But they were lonely in a way, starved of romantic touch. Stiles remembered when it changed.

_“stiles?” Lydia had whispered against his chest “are you awake” her hand rested against his chest_

_“I'm awake what is it?” stiles had been thinking about whether they would visit Melissa for thanksgiving or go to the cabin_

_“do you love me?” she asked bluntly sitting to stare into his eyes. Stiles hesitated_

_“yes…yes Lydia I do love you. Do you love me?” he breathed stroking a thumb over her cheek bone_

_“I suppose I do” stiles held his breath “would you like to kiss me stiles?” he pressed his lips to hers before she even finished her sentence. It didn’t feel quite right and they both pulled away quickly._

_They agreed not to go any further but as the months dragged on they got closer lingering touches, stolen kisses and heated nights. They finally broke when they got drunk at one of Lydia’s parties and had terrible drunk sex. They woke up the next morning and decided to basically be friends with benefits. It was the night of lydias 27 th birthday that things had gotten complicated. The month before they had agreed on the trip to see all of their friends graves. They both missed the pack. Lydia had a massive party at stiles’ house and she had gotten very drunk._

_“hey stiles did you ever want kids?” Lydia had asked lazily after they had made love. Stiles smiled into the skin on her belly_

_“yeah I always thought I would make a good dad” she ran her fingers through his hair_

_“I want to have a baby” she sighed, stiles sat up at that_

_“what?” she looked him dead in the eye and said_

_“I want to have your baby” stiles chocked_

_“we should talk about this when you are sober” stiles whispered_

_“I'm not going to change my mind but ok” and with that she slept._

_The next morning she had woken hungover and surly but still adamantly wanted this baby. Stiles had_

_always wanted a family and with no other women on the horizon he agreed. They conceived the traditional way and before stiles turned 27 she was pregnant._

->*<-

Stiles and Lydia both sat at the grave their hands linked Lydia had one hand resting on her gently rounded stomach.

“Jackson…” she breathed

“I miss you, _oh god I MISS you._

i miss the stupid things I shouldn’t miss

which annoys the hell out of me!

I miss the way you used to look at me after we had made love like I was going to disappear.

I miss the crappy radio station you used to listen to, it came on the other day while I was driving to work I broke down crying and had to call in sick.

I hate that I miss you so much…

I know you would hate what has happened since you -left

I need you to know I still love you,

 but I love stiles too in a different way,

 I read Derek’s account of how you left to find me,

 you were so brave,

 stupid but brave.

I'm not the same person who you knew.

 I'm not the same cold ice queen who didn’t care.

I'm going to be a mommy,

 I knew you never wanted kids but I think I always knew I would be a mother some day,

we would never have worked,

we would have had our doomed romance been our own version of a tragic love story.

 Now we can be happy,

 I can live my life pretending you are still alive out there some where.

I know one day we will be together but today is not that day.”

 

She leant forward to lay a hand on the stone

 

“be at peace jackson”

 

she whispered before standing and returning to the car stiles remaimed

Next the the grave of the boy who had tormented his relentlessly for years

“you know I was sceptical about coming here you used to bully me so much I hated you really I did. But I know you were going through shit and it wasn’t really me. I suppose under the ass you were actually a pretty decent guy I mean going out on your own to find Lydia and all that. I know Lydia still loves you and always will but I don’t really care I still love Derek and hes been gone for five years. But you always hated it when we talked about being together, you would have gaged and pretended you hated the sight of us together even when we weren’t a couple, you knew before the rest of us which I find hilarious… Jackson you knew I hated you even after you stopped being an ass and I still couldn’t forgive you because you stole the girl I loved and I feel really shitty for it so I wanted you to know I forgive you. I forgive you for pushing me into lockers, for calling me names, for forcing me to watch a man die. I forgive you. Be at peace my friend.”

With that the boy went to the girl he had loved for 13 years. Sitting in the car they let silence fill the car for a moment of two both just looking forward at the grave.  

“you ok?” the man asked

“yeah you?”

“I wasn’t in love with him are you really ok?”

“no”

“you want a hug?”

“no”

“you want to sit here for a while?”

“no”

“you want to go back to the place with the amazing cheesey fries?”

“yes”

She took a deep breath  and started the car

“thank you stiles” she whispered gripping his hand tears welled in her eyes, he raised a hand to wipe away her tears pulling her in to a hug. She broke into sobs, stiles just continued to hold her close and rub soothing circles into her back. When the sobs subsided he gently raised her chin and kissed her tear stained cheeks.

“you want to go to the doctors after this? They said we can find out if it’s a boy or a girl today”      

 _“_ yeah I want to know if we are having Paris or Martin”

“for the last time we are not naming our child paris or martin!”

“how about if it’s a girl laura?”

“laura? I like it, its was Derek’s sisters name wasn’t it?” stiles blushed

“yeah it was” he smiled as Lydia started driving

“and if it’s a boy I was thinking we could name him after his father”

“you want him to have my name?” stiles whispered

“I was thinking that because you might not be here…

->*<-


	4. Erica and Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles tries to lay to rest dereks pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been so long i've had a touch of writers block !!

Dear Stiles

Today would have been our anniversary. I don’t know how long I will have been gone when you read this but I want you to know the day you told me was the most surreal day of my life, you telling me that I was the only person you wanted to be with, angrily kissing me yelling that you loved me then storming out my door, I know we have other more important anniversaries but that’s the one that’s the most important to me. It was the day I knew I was yours and you were mine, nothing can change that for me, no amount of time or distance can change my feelings for you.

 I can’t write for long I'm afraid, we’ve got another pack on our trail and we had to run last night we left everything behind the only thing I could grab was this journal, I was going to leave this behind but then I thought this may be all that is left of our pack in a little while. We had to leave Erica’s body behind too. God that was the worst part, we just didn’t have the time to go get her from the alley they left her in. Jackson was with her when she died, they were merciful in a way. They broke her back to stop some of the pain but they wanted Jackson to be the kanima again, he couldn’t give them what they wanted. So they killed her. Fuck I must be the worst alpha ever I'm down to two betas how the fuck did I let it get this bad. We called Boyd’s cousin back in dc asking if he could put Erica’s name alongside Boyd’s.

I don’t think I wrote an account for Boyd I was too angry at the time you’re probably wondering what happened to him.

He set himself on fire like Scott tried to do all those years ago.

There was no rival pack to take him away from us just a scared young man who couldn’t take any more.

I want to write more but what else can I say. He couldn’t run anymore so he ended it.

I feel like I should give a eulogy but what can I say about him. He was brave and loving but not brave enough it seems.

I feel like saying that is like a betrayal, but he betrayed us first, he made Erica a widow, I know they weren’t even married but god she was just dead inside for so long, I think in a way she was relieved when we got separated and she got caught,

Christ if I have to do this for the entire pack I will go insane. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

 _You don’t even know. I’ve read the rest of this book and you lose so much more my love, you will lose everything, but don’t worry I'm coming._       

I don’t know what will happen in the future.

_You die and leave me_

But I know today I lost a very dear friend, Erica was so full of life, so full of potential happiness.

I took that from her, if she was normal she would still be alive, so would Boyd. I know I saved them in a way but I can’t help this guilt.

I remember the summer before I left, the day we went down to the lake, you told me it wasn’t my fault, and you said I was only making the best of a bad situation. Well I’ve lost three betas how the hell do I make the best out of this?

 ~~I'm stupid~~ I'm sorry I wanted these letters to remind you of me and the pack, I’ve added pictures, a map of where we’ve been so far, pictures that Isaac draws, he’s pretty good you know. I’ve written stuff about my family, stuff no one knows. You know me better than anyone alive, and I used to know you better than anyone. If that is the sum total of my life, knowing you better than anyone else I'm happy with that.

I know you’re probably lonely, I don’t want you to miss me too much, god Stiles I just want you to be happy.

_There’s a stain on the page here, was he crying when he wrote this? Lord knows I’ve cried reading every page of this journal._

I know we didn’t have a lot of time together and … god I hate how corny this sounds but those three months we were together are what make ma smile. Some days I feel like the whole world is trying to crush my spirit, like if I get out of bed all I will be doing is causing the world more harm. All I have to do to bring myself back is think that I did do something right, I was able to love you. Pure, no ulterior motive, nothing expected in return. I was able to just give you a little bit of my soul to keep safe. I think maybe that’s why thinking of you gives me strength, because all I'm doing is coming back to that little bit of myself that is protected from the toxic pain that inhabits the rest of my soul.

_He never spoke like this when we were together, he’s talking like he’s going to die, he couldn’t have known. Could he?_

Maybe it’s a good thing I left; I didn’t have time to spread that pain inside me to you.

_You wouldn’t have, I would have helped heal you._

God I miss you. I’ve said that before in like every single one of these letters but it’s like you’re always there in the back of my mind like a reminder that you’re not here with me.

Isaac’s yelling at me to turn off the light. I’ll write more tomorrow  

All my love forever and always

You’re Derek

->*<-

Stiles stood at Erica and Boyd’s grave. Lydia had gone home. He knew why she was angry but he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeless. He wanted a future he couldn’t have, stiles promised he would try but lately he was really struggling. Logically he knew there was nothing he could do, but the tiny life which resided within the woman he loved made him want to _do_ something, anything! When she had told him what she thought…. the crippling pain left him weak she knew she had done wrong she looked so ashamed of herself.   

So she left and went home.

He would join her eventually

She was too far along in her pregnancy to keep traveling anyway but she wasn’t due for another couple months so he would hopefully be there for the birth.

Stiles didn’t really know why he was here. Boyd had been silent and detached and Erica… well Erica had frequently enjoyed beating him up.

He didn’t know what to say, so he just sat there. Like an idiot. Eventually he blurted out the first thing that came to mind

“I hope you found each other.”

He didn’t know them well, he wasn’t their best friend or confidant, but he could see, even a blind person could see that they were made for one another. And that was the most genuine thing Stiles could say in comfort to the two lost souls. I hope you were reunited with your prefect other half.

Smiling sadly he stood placing a hand on their grave.

“Bye catwoman”

"Be at peace"

And he left. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles says good bye to scott

Dear stiles

I'm writing this for your twenty ninth birthday. By this time I would have hoped that you would have gone to college met a nice girl or guy, maybe have a kid and have your whole future ahead of you.

_What future? Stiles though sadly_

The last birthday I celebrated with you was my 25th and it was celebrated in a very poor fashion uncle peter bought me a breakfast bar and stuck a candle in it. Scott ended up yelling at me because I wouldn’t help him. But it was you who made my birthday. You stormed in in the evening and shouted at me for a while then I shouted right back and we ended up wrestling, I let you pin me then I accidently brushed my lips over yours. It was our first kiss. I loved it. I love you.

_I love you too_

Iloveouyiloveyouiloveyou … you have no idea how many times I wanted to say that to you.

I want you to have a good year. Go out with your friends, get drunk, _live._ I'm sorry you will have lost some friends but you’re a loveable guy friends will be easy to make for you.

_I don’t want any new friends; I want the old ones back_

I'm in Texas we just buried Scott. His grave is at the stonehill cemetery just under the old apple tree it so pretty, he would have loved it. So peaceful.  So serene. That was all he wanted a little peace and happiness. But he loved too easily. I knew that girl would be the death of him. The look of shock on his face, the betrayal when she put her gun to his head…it gives me nightmares. I'm glad you didn’t have to see this.

I have to go now Boyd is calling me.

Happy birthday my love

I hope you don’t miss me too much.

All my love forever, your Derek.

 ->*<-

Stiles stood at Scott’s grave. Stiles was standing next to his _brothers_ dead body. Derek was right it was beautiful. The blossoms just starting to fall, stark against the black head stone.

Scott McCall

1994-2017

He gave his life for love

“ _Yo Scotty…”_ stiles rasped tears dripping from his eyes

“I miss you man, I mean like really miss you.

I saved seeing you till last.

After you I get to go home and be at peace.

Lydia says she will bury me next to _him_ ” tears continued to streak down his face he choked out a laugh

“I'm dying” stiles sat beside the grave. His palm rested on the tombstone

“I ran with fucking werewolves and its cancer that’s going to kill me” his breath rattled in his chest

“it’s everywhere I've got fucking weeks to live dude, I'm not even going to see my son born” stiles sagged against the stone resting his forehead against the cool marble

“you would have been his godfather you know,

we would have watched him grow older the two of us together getting fat and bald.

That’s what we deserved to get bro” stiles let out a choked sob

“that’s what I wanted for us,

I'm sorry,

I'm so so sorry we can’t have that,

it’s all my fault I'm sorry, I'm sorry,

 _god_ I'm sorry you got bitten,

I'm sorry I couldn’t cure you,

I'm sorry I helped you stay with that psyco,

Scott I'm just so sorry,

you know what the worst part is i don’t know if you would forgive me.” standing quickly stiles took one final look at the grave

“goodbye brother I will see you again soon”

 

he turned to the car for his final journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment I really want to know what people think!!


End file.
